The present invention relates to a container assembly having a spout with a modified mounting portion. The modified mounting portion is configured to minimize or prevent any damage to the pouch and/or the connection between the spout and pouch when changes in temperature and/or pressure occur, or when external forces are imparted onto the container assembly.